


Fire And Ice

by Cat2000



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Wounds being treated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the franchise Mortal Kombat and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Prequel to Yellow Tamed. After Hasashi is injured in battle, Kuai Liang takes care of him, both physically and emotionally
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Fire And Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking (mainly erotic); spoilers up to and including Mortal Kombat 10; AU; references to violence; one wounded character being taken care of; sexual situations between two men
> 
> Pairing: Kuai Liang/Hanzo Hashashi
> 
> Author’s Note: This fic idea was triggered by a really awesome drawing that was done for me by Carly as an art/fic exchange. The picture can be found on my page, cat2000andhope1izfanfiction DOT com, under the Mortal Kombat page.

“I thought we’d agreed that I would go with you in your next battle.” Kuai Liang carefully cleaned the bleeding cut on Hashashi’s neck. He’d already bandaged several of the smaller cuts and stitched up one of the larger ones. There were other cuts decorating Hashahi’s bare torso and a cut that had been sliced across his cheek.

“This wasn’t a battle you could fight with me.” Hashahi held his body still, his head tilted up to expose his throat. Only the slow clenching of his fists indicated he was hurt. “This was about my vengeance. You weren’t supposed to be involved.”

“Yet you came to me when you were hurt.” Kuai Liang placed a bandage over the cut, carefully sticking it in place, and then turned his attention to another one covering the other man’s torso. He began to clean that wound too. “You trust me enough to patch you up after a battle, but not enough to fight alongside you.”

Hashashi reached out and gripped Kuai Liang’s hand. “It has nothing to do with trust or not,” he said harshly. “You do not need to be involved in my vengeance.”

“It was Bi-Han who killed your family.” Kuai Liang turned his hand over, gripping Hashahi’s tight. His thumb stroked over the other man’s hand, feeling the calluses on his fingers. “None of these wounds carry the look of shadow about them.”

“It was not Noob Saibot I was battling.” Hashashi sat back slightly, releasing his hand.

Holding back a sigh, Kuai Liang turned his attention back to the next wound. He cleaned it carefully and then began to stitch it up.

Hashashi held himself still, his body tense. Sweat formed on his forehead and his hand curled into a fist, resting on his leg.

It took a while, but finally, Kuai Liang had bandaged and stitched up every wound covering the other man’s body. He sat up straighter, looking over Hashashi’s body critically, making sure he hadn’t missed anything. Then, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hashahi’s hard.

The other man responded, sliding his hand down Kuai Liang’s back and pressing their bodies closer together. Warmth seeped from his fingers, sinking into Kuai Liang’s skin, turning it hot. He responded by running his own fingers down Hashashi’s back, summoning enough ice to his fingers to let it melt against the other man’s heated skin.

The kiss deepened and intensified. Both men sank to the floor, locked together in an embrace, their limbs entwined. Kuai Liang leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to Hashashi’s shoulder, letting his teeth nip gently at the skin.

Hashashi retaliated by scratching his nails down Kuai Liang’s spine and then kissing his neck hard. His hands slid under Kuai Liang’s tunic, touching and caressing bare skin before pulling the tunic free, leaving both of their torsos bare.

The floor wasn’t the most comfortable to lay on, but Kuai Liang was more focused on Hashashi’s naked form. He ran his fingers over the other man’s chest and back, carefully avoiding the wounds, and then pressed kisses along the skin that had been untouched. His hands slid down Hashashi’s back, pushing the other man’s pants down and then allowing his fingers to slip between the other man’s legs, ghosting over his member.

Hashashi muffled his groan in Kuai Liang’s neck, an erection forming where Kuai Liang touched and teased. He ran his fingers along Kuai Liang’s pants, causing the material to burn to ash, leaving him completely bare.

Kuai Liang kissed him, hard, before whispering against his lips, “I’m going to make you pay for that.”

Hashashi didn’t fight or resist as Kuai Liang sat up. Sliding his hands over the other man’s bare form, Kuai Liang pulled him forward across his lap, settling him in place with his backside upthrust over one knee. He brushed his fingers over the other man’s bottom, drawing ice to his fingertips and allowing it to melt, rubbing the moisture into Hashashi’s cheeks until they glistened. Then, he lifted his hand, bringing it down in a firm smack that echoed through the room.

The groan that escaped the other man’s lips was low and long. Kuai Liang traced the slightly pink handprint he’d left behind and then smacked again, harder, in the same spot. Two more smacks landed on the opposite cheek and then Kuai Liang paused to rub once more.

Hashashi wriggled, his erection sliding between Kuai Liang’s thighs. A low whine escaped him when Kuai Liang smacked low down on each cheek, before delivering a series of smacks to the centre of each buttock.

Despite rubbing and squeezing after every few smacks, it didn’t take long before Hashashi’s bottom warmed enough to cause the water to evaporate from his skin. And then he called more ice to his fingers, letting the melting water drip over Hashashi’s backside and then rubbing it in all over the pink skin.

Hashashi parted his thighs a little and Kuai Liang took full advantage of that to rub the liquid into his inner thighs. He held them apart with one hand and then began to smack steadily with his other, turning the inner thighs pink and warm.

The squirming became even more pronounced and Hashashi threw one hand back, catching the wrist of Kuai Liang’s spanking hand and arresting the movement. He was breathing heavily, his voice ragged as he asked, “Is this punishment?”

“I’m teaching you. Training you to come to me the next time.” Kuai Liang switched hands, using his left to smack steadily. By the time he paused again, Hashashi’s bottom was red, well on its way to crimson, and his erection was fully formed.

Kuai Liang squeezed Hashashi’s hand and then rubbed the other man’s thoroughly spanked bottom, once more calling ice to his fingers to soothe the heated skin. “You’re lucky I’m not taking off my belt. If there is a next time, that’s exactly what I will do.”

Another low groan was the only response. When Kuai Liang slid his hand underneath Hashashi’s stomach, fingers ghosting over his erection, it took only moments before the other man came, his whole body shuddering with the force of his release.

For a few moments, Kuai Liang and Hashashi just lay, still entwined together, bodies spent and empty. Then Hashashi pushed himself up slowly, kneeling next to Kuai Liang, and they kissed; more tenderly, this time.

“I know you told me to take you with me next time,” Hashashi whispered. “But if this is the kind of welcome I’ll get when I come home, don’t be surprised if I misbehave again.”

Kuai Liang’s chuckle vibrated through his whole body and he cupped Hashashi’s face tenderly. “Stay with me and we’ll make every day like today. I love you,” he added.

Tears filled Hashashi’s eyes and the kiss he gave Kuai Liang was just as tender. “I lost my whole family,” he whispered. “I never thought I could have someone I’d love again. Not until you.”

Kuai Liang wrapped his arms around Hashashi’s waist and kissed him again, long and lingeringly, before he leaned back against the wall and just held onto the other man. His former nemesis. His best friend.

The man he loved.

** The End **


End file.
